


starry eyes

by solsticeflux



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, gender exploration?, y'all we all know taako loves ango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticeflux/pseuds/solsticeflux
Summary: "All things considered, this does not give Angus a free pass to knocking on his door at some ungodly hour of the morning."Angus needs some Vaguely Parental Feedback, and Taako gives it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to I Love Angus and Taako's Friendship 
> 
> as usual a song from the ost helped capture the mood, that song being A Lunar Interlude.

As much as Taako doesn’t want to admit it to him, he does care about Angus McDonald. He’s a sweet boy, Taako knows. Maybe a little too nosy sometimes, but he has a good heart. Plus, it was easy to see that the kid got lonely quick and if Taako said he can’t understand that feeling he’d be a damned dirty liar. They have a shared interest in magic, though not for the same reasons, and teaching Boy Wonder simple spells and cantrips was fun most of the time.

All things considered, this does not give Angus a free pass to knocking on his door at some ungodly hour of the morning. 

Or maybe it does; the elf is still learning about this whole “found family” thing. 

Whether or not he had a free pass, Angus is still in his doorway, a nervous look on his face. Taako rubs at his eyes, just vaguely tired from lack of sleep but Angus doesn’t have to know that.

“Somethin’ up, bubala?” He asks, and Angus bites his lip so violently that Taako almost thinks it’ll bleed. He steps out of the way and lets the detective scamper in, sitting on the edge of Taako’s bed. 

“Um! I, I know it’s late but, um…” The sentence trails off before there’s any substance to it and the wizard raises an eyebrow. 

“Might as well say it, if you’ve already walked all the way here, Boy Wonder.” Angus’ face lights up like Taako has given him the absolute perfect segway into the topic that was bothering him. 

“I don’t think I’m a boy!” Angus blurts and Taako blinks, once, twice. 

Ah. 

He literally _did_ give the kid a perfect conveyor belt into the point of this visit. That definitely felt like a nat 20, even if he hadn’t been making a check. At the very least, he’s glad he doesn't have to pull and pry to get the tiny genius to open up. Angus has a track record of clamming up when something starts _really_ bothering him. And while Taako is pretty damn amazing at both pulling _and_ prying, doing it to Ango while the kid is distressed would just feel wrong. 

“Nice, nice.” Taako replies nonchalantly, sitting on the opposite end of the bed from Angus. The detective’s face kind of scrunches up in confusion. 

“You… you don’t have any questions?” Taako shakes his head and folds his legs. 

“Been through all that shit before, my pal.” He admits, and, emotionally constipated as the elf is, it appears revealing this was the 100% right move because Angus’ eyes light up like a Candlenight’s tree and it’s all Taako can do to stop himself from smiling back. 

“Really?!” The kid shouts and Taako covers a long, pointed ear with one hand and gestures to the clock with another. Angus blushes a bit and sinks a little further into the wizard’s pastel sheets. 

“Hell yeah, bud. Had people telling me for almost a decade that I was a girl or some shit. I mean, that’s totally crazy.” Taako doesn’t pause for very long, but in that short moment he asks himself a question and answers it in the same instant:

Why was he telling Angus this? 

Because he wished someone had talked to him about it, reassured him, when he was first starting out. He’d been on his own, but Angus sure as shit wouldn’t be.

“No one knows me better than I know me.” The elf proudly declares and Angus looks absolutely starstruck. 

“Oh my gosh!! That’s so cool, you’re so cool!” He may as well have hung the moon in the eyes of this kid, but that’s fine, he tells himself. Scooching a little closer to the child in question, Taako prods a small shoulder a little bit. 

“So, if you don’t think you’re a boy, Ango?” He doesn’t need to finish his sentence because Angus is already jumping in.

“I don’t think I’m a girl either, sir! I don’t know if I even have a gender!” Angus shrugs a little, nervousness having faded away. 

“That’s chill. Feeling like that has a couple names, like nonbinary and agender. Pick whichever feels the best.” True to form, Angus pulls a small notebook from a pocket and writes down the terms. Taako continues.  
“Give any thought about pronouns? They/them works for most usually, but whatever you’re comfy with is the bee’s fucking knees.” 

“N-not really…” The kid detective admits. “I just figured it out recently, sir, and I just really wanted to tell someone!” Taako lets a brief streak of pride run through him. He was Angus’ first choice for important news.  
“He isn’t so bad, but I guess I like they/them a little better. But those are plural pronouns and-” Taako shushes them quickly.

“Nope! Fuck grammar, honestly, and those pronouns? Sick as hell, kid. Grammar’s a punkass excuse for not respecting someone.” The elf pauses and gives Ango a warm look.  
“Anyone tells you otherwise, I’ll kick their ass. In this plane, _and_ in the ethereal plane.” He promises. Angus looks down at their hands, a lot grateful, but still a little nervous. They look up and ask another question.

“What if I change my mind later?” 

Taako’s expression doesn’t falter. 

“You’re still growing up, Angus. If you change your mind, or discover something new about yourself, it’s just as valid as the first time you come out.” It’s a more serious tone than Angus has heard the older wizard use in a long while and they feel safe hearing this. They know Taako has their back, whenever, wherever.  
He may be a little prickly, but he has a good heart. 

“And now,” The elf says with an overdramatic flourish that is brand-name, trademarked, premium Taako, “For my most important question.” Angus sits up a little straighter and waits. Taako tilts his head back in the detective’s direction from where he had turned for theatrical effect. 

“Angus McDonald, what color would you like your nails painted?”

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards they changed Ango's title to kid detective instead of boy detective and holy crap son they're a happy child
> 
> totally rad friend o mine sent me basically this prompt and i yelled then wrote it at 3am instead of sleeping
> 
> i'm fluxtides on tumblr!! come scream with me about taz or send me prompts


End file.
